The Drinking Game
by Raiteki-Ranory
Summary: Many Symphonia characters have contests to see who is the better drinker, read more to find out.
1. The start of it all

A/N: I (Regal-niichan) hereby declare that I do not own **any** of the characters in this story, and that Namco does.  
>This is a one-shot story only for a bit of entertainment. So please, if you <em>have<em> to ask me for another chapter give me a drinking pair you would like to see have a showdown  
>Lloyd point of view.<p>

The Drinking Game

My father was staring at me from directly across the table, I was twenty-five by now and had been finally allowed into Meltokio's more rowdy pubs… even with the red suit that these people for some reason so vehemently despised, although I cannot be so sure as to why they hate the color red but I believe it reminds them faintly of the desians, Ah yes here we are, father and son… son finally realizing just why his father is so well known in bars throughout Aselia simply for the title, and the glare that comes with it, _The Angel of Death, _or more recently known as _The Harbinger of Dismay. _

I could see it albeit was a slight drop of the most transparent bead, it was sweat, he was nervous I could smell it in my nostrils.

Ah here it is, the horn blowing, I raise the glass to my lips and drink, only to find that this particular shot is rather strong, he downed his with less than a sway in his chair and the horns sounded again, three this time, so we had to take in three shots, and so we did.

It felt like hours, though I knew it could only have been a few minutes of daylight and we were reaching the finally, neither of us have swayed yet but I knew that was about to change, I lost my count of how much we drank around shot number 128 and we were both swaying in our chairs but determined to stay upright and win over the other, then when no-one was expecting it Dirk my adopted father came out with his renowned _Dwarven Potluck Surprise, _a full tankard of the stuff, and of course due to the rules of observer requests we had to drink it all at the same time.

My vision was blurry and I was sure his was too but we drank and drank and drank, not wanting to be taken advantage of and let the other take the lead, if I do say so myself… it was an extremely valiant try but here I was, twenty-five year old against a four-thousand year old man, my systems couldn't handle all that liquor and I collapsed, barely conscious enough to note Kratos standing above me with a sneer on his face watching silently over the prone body of his son, Lloyd Irving.

A/N: Please please please review with criticism or praise and the like.


	2. Drinking game?

A/N: What happens in Meltokio stays in Meltokio, unless Zelos is there, which he isn't, so have fun! And sorry for taking so long, thank you!

Drinking…. Game?

_I'll never __ever__ take Collette out to a bar __ever__ again _thought Sheena as she sat miserably on a bench next to the Meltokio bar waiting for Colette to come out soon, so, while waiting, Sheena thought back to the events that led to this disaster.

Sheena and Colette had walked into the bar and were greeted by two men, who were completely drunk, the one on the right said "hey ladies" -hic- "want a drink?" Sheena replied with a swift kick to the groin "leave us alone, we'll get our own drinks" Sheena replied, and, as they walked away she added "creeps…almost as bad as Zelos, my god"

Once they had moved to some bar seats and were ordering drinks they saw Lloyd and Kratos sitting across from each other at one of the tables with lots of empty glasses in front of them and it seemed that Lloyd was swaying slightly, the people around him were cheering drink, drink, drink, drink!

After Lloyd had collapsed, everyone had grown quiet and Kratos had moved toward his son. Since not much could be seen from there seats Sheena suggested that they move forward and get a better view of what was happening, Colette, like always, agreed with an undeniable air of excitement. With a better viewpoint, they could see Kratos swaying slowly above Lloyd and not a moment later, fell on top of his son with a big *phwumfy-ish* kind of sound as he hit the now incapacitated lump on the ground.

Sheena pushed her way in, with Colette following closely "whoa, whoa! What's going on here guys?" Genis replied from behind them "it's called the drinking game; they understand that the bargirls made it up just for the publicity but according to them it's still fun" Sheena waded through the crowd and jumped onto the table announcing "Assuming that this is open to everyone, might I have a go?"

The crowd roared "of course of course!" they all knew Sheena very well and had no qualms with her, when all of a sudden the bar owner approached and everyone grew quite, for he had thrown them out before for getting too rowdy, but after a moment he only said "well you need someone to challenge right? So who will it be?" Colette stepped forward "well if you're exited about it Sheena, then I will be to… how do I play?"

"Drink till you drop" someone replied dryly, Colette just nodded in response and approached the table, sitting down they ordered their first round of drinks… after a time Sheena was getting completely drink but Colette seemed absolutely fine with all the alcohol when she could barely keep her eyes open anymore she knew she just _had _to ask Colette how, so she did "wha?... how?... wha?" was all that she managed but Colette luckily could tell and said "oh don't worry Sheena, they always gave me a goblet of wine at mass which was twice a day, so I'm fine with alcohol now"

The shock that Colette's response gave to Sheena had knocked her out cold and she found herself on the bench, outside.


	3. Jail again?

_Sorry I haven't posted for a very long time I stopped because of some personal issues and I've been busy moving, I know that those aren't very good excuses but trust me, they are… again sorry, and I hope to be struck with more ideas soon, this one is for you "Regal Bryant Lover" and thank you Satoshi-H for not removing me from your favorite authors list after what happened… it really tickles my brain._

It wasn't a match, it was assisted suicide

After the reuniting of the two worlds, Zelos was landed with the responsibility of occasionally checking on the prisoners in jail, but since it was relatively peaceful nowadays no-one was being arrested and any bandits were just killed on the spot so he started not to visit anymore. One day, however, one of the daily dispatch riders from the cells told him that they actually received a new prisoner that day, and that he was surprised to see this person landing himself in the slammer again.

Meanwhile in the cell's interrogation room, the large warden leaned as far as he could across the table at the blue-haired prisoner and spoke with garlic and thyme soaked bat meat "so why did you rape her, and then move on to stabbing her repeatedly in the abdominal section?"

As the disgusting odor surrounded him the prisoner flinched back, not being able to move too far away from the putrid scent, seeing as his hand were not only handcuffed together, but also to the legs of the chair "I did no such thing" he protested

The jailer chuckled nastily "then explain to me why you were found standing over her squatting down, with nothing but a bath robe to cover yourself?"

"I had been bathing when I heard her screams, I saw the man running away but she was dying quickly and I thought I ought to help her before I went after him, the reason I was squatting over her is because I was casting healing when you arrived."

"If you were supposedly casting healing then why didn't you touch her?"

"My hands were soapy and I knew that if I did touch her then I be infecting the wounds."

At this moment Zelos entered the room and took up a seat "Regal! What are you doing here my friend?"

Regal turned his head towards Zelos "I am being once again suspected of breaking the law, so how have you been?"

Zelos sighed in exasperation and turned to the jailer "Leo, let him out"

The jailer turned to Zelos in shock "you're just letting him go?"

"I hung out with him for a long time and besides, if you decide not to let him go I'll ruin your love life. Therefore, I am concluding that he is innocent" Zelos explained coolly and calmly

The jailer unlocked Regal's handcuffs and glared as the two left. As Zelos and Regal were leaving Zelos turned to his companion "you do know that you owe me now… right?"

Regal didn't answer Zelos. "Hello? Are you awake or is it past your bedtime already?" Zelos said with a goofy smile on his face.

Regal shook his head despondently "alright what do you want?"

Zelos laughed cockily "I'll beat you at a drinking contest!"

Regal waited for a moment before answering "so you want to beat me at drinking, you do realize that in prison I practically had to live on rice and beer, right?"

Zelos chuckled "of course, but I'm a chosen I'm _always _drinking wine and harder liqueur than beer! Hahaha, you have no chance."

Later that night Regal and Zelos were sitting next to each other in the nearest pub with the polished brown table in front of them covered with empty drink glasses, everyone else had left and it was 4:30 a.m. at the moment Zelos and Regal had just finished their 1200th drink and were relaxing on their stools Lloyd had come by earlier and watched for a bit but after five hours of watching constant drinking he left. Zelos felt his eyes starting to droop and looked over to Regal who sat next to him whistling, a few moments later Zelos gave way to unconsciousness and so did Regal.

Four hours later the pair were woken by the bartender who was holding a 100,000,000,000 gald tab in front of each of their faces, Regal and Zelos had to bunk together for a while after that and slowly remake the life's saving that they lost.

_So did you like it? As always review if you can and drop off more ideas!_


	4. Sheena always wondered

A/N: I was really bored and suddenly I thought, hey I just had an idea! Well here it is… scroll down.

Sheena always wondered

Sheena went to one of the other bars in Meltokio, making sure that Collette did not know that she was going because of the embarrassing scene that occurred last time she was with her. Once she entered one of her life-long questions were answered, she was always told that when her summons were not currently present that they would reside in their own pocket of the spirit world.

Sitting at the largest table in the room, were all three Sylph's on one side and on the other were Celsius, Fenrir, and Luna. There were bottles of all types of liqueur lining the edge of the table and a judge explaining the rules to everyone "for all of you that are new here, each team of three people need to drink each bottle as fast as they can and label that bottle by dropping a special colored stick into the bottle, or if one teams members are not able to continue the other team wins by default, I will be counting the score, that is all. Now teams, are you both ready?" finished the judge.

"Yes!" exclaimed both teams

"Then what are we waiting for, begin!" Cried the judge

Seeing as Fenrir could not have picked up a drink using his paws that easily, he had been given a straw to hold in his mouth so that he could still drink and in turn, compete. Fiercely in the battle, while Celsius and Fenrir were taking the Sylphs head on by drinking as fast as they could, Luna was cheating over to the right a few feet, well not exactly _cheating_, as it was never mentioned to be against the rules, but definitely foul play considered. She had been taking the observers empty drinks, handing them full ones from the table and putting the point stick into the drinks she had just collected.

Sheena gasped in surprise then quickly covered her mouth and slipped into the unwary crowd of spectators, this was _not_ what she expected her summons to spend their free time doing. Eventually Sheena found herself leaning against the bar and couldn't help chuckling when she saw Luna cheating; she had expected Celsius, maybe Fenrir, and probably not the Sylph, but _definitely _not _Luna_ of all people.

Back at the table, all of the drinks had been finished, and thus counted, each of the contestants were sitting down with Fenrir at Celsius' feet. After a few minutes of debate with some other judges about Luna's cheating, they came to a decision that, as the contestants were not told that it was against the rules they could not be fairly penalized. After counting all of the labeled drinks, it came out as Celsius, Fenrir, and Luna won.

Although yeah, Sheena was happy for them and all, but she thought _how will this affect their relationship?_ "ah well" she mumbled to herself, she then put the rim of her glass to her lips and threw her head back, letting the alcohol wash away all the worries thinking, _it'll all work out, that much I know._

A/N: If you liked it then please review with requests (if any) and I'll get back to you guys hopefully sometime soon!


End file.
